1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle floorboard devices and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle floorboard device for that functions as a floorboard for a motorcycle but which may also be used as an extendable footrest extending outwardly from the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle floorboard devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,316 describes a footrest and floorboard combination device. Another type of motorcycle floorboard device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,359 which is selectively adjustable. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,715.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that functions as and appears like a conventional floorboard for a motorcycle but which includes an articulated portion that acts as a footrest extending outwardly from the motorcycle. The device should also preferably include a locking means for selectively locking the articulated portion in a stored position or in an extended position.